


【AltE】Good Hunting

by Sarlydro



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarlydro/pseuds/Sarlydro
Summary: -刺客A×男妓E，尸体边的突发性doi，xp怪得很，两个人都被我整得像变态-因为我懒所以直接借了《冰与火之歌》的某些地点和设定，不影响阅读
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 4





	【AltE】Good Hunting

有两个穿着彩色丝衣的布拉弗斯人从巷子下路过，两个自由刺客——在他们的神殿里他们称呼这些人为孔雀，称呼黑白神殿的无面者为伯劳，前者他们不屑一顾，后者他们敬而远之。

阿泰尔看着他们走远，一直消失在泛着淡白色光芒的巷道尽头。他蜷缩在这根梁桥下已经太久，双腿麻木，背脊将冰冷的灰石也熨帖上了体温。他在听。布拉弗斯是一座背靠山峦的水上之城，淡水水道是城市的生命线，普通百姓围绕地下河竖井建起群落，中央的甜水渠叮咚作响，养育着那些身份更尊贵的居民。他听着流水的声音，沿着河渠而来的人声与打水器皿拖曳时的摩擦交织其中，不远处时不时传来船只进出港时吹响的号角声。

今日他的目标迟到了，阿泰尔从狼时便从联络点动身，蹲守此处已有半天的时间——如今看来，他或许该开始斟酌究竟是继续等待还是放弃行动。在过去的一个月里，他三次来到此处踩点，以确认自己的行动——这个潘托斯商人每次抵达布拉弗斯后的行动并不规律，有时他带来香料和玉石，有时带来奇珍异兽，有时还会带来青亭岛的金色葡萄酒以及维斯特洛的玫瑰地佳酿。为了这些商品，他通常穿行在不同的商会和岛屿，每次都和不同的人做生意，从不在一个地方多加停留——除了此地。

布拉弗斯是瓦雷利亚奴工集体出逃后建立起来的城市，潘托斯在百年前为他们所征服，从此也不得不心不甘情不愿地放弃了奴隶制。但是高额的利润总是会引得人铤而走险，至于铤而走险之后，也就难免会想要品尝一下胜利的果实。而平常的欢愉已经不足以用作庆贺，于是此人干脆选择面对布拉弗斯的诸神，面对巨人足下铁律的匕首行挑衅之事以彰显他逾越的行径是成就了多么伟大的事业。

布拉弗斯有上千座神庙，为不同信仰、不同民族的人留出了他们的净坛圣地，从维斯特洛的鱼梁木旧神，到亚夏阴影之地而来的拉赫洛光之王。但是所有神都是一个神，所有神的千张面孔都是一种实质的体现。

只有死神乃真神。Valar morghulis, Valar Dohaeris（凡人皆有一死，凡人皆需侍奉）。

阿泰尔的目标来了，带着一名由他卖来布拉弗斯的奴隶——尽管他们在这里有了不少新名称，仆从、交际花、学徒、雇佣民，但是兄弟会知道他们究竟身处何方，又从何而来。他们那善于学舌、消除自我的伯劳兄弟和他们在阴影中交换情报，商议，知道这些被带来服务于各个妓院、工会、宅邸的异乡人都是奴隶湾城邦自傲的商品，潘托斯人每当在阿斯塔波、渊凯和弥林停留，售卖他那些黄金般昂贵的香料酒水时便也偷偷买进角斗士、床奴和无垢者，除却最后那一项过于显眼而且声名远播的太监，前两种商品可谓让他赚得盆满钵满。

在布拉弗斯巨人的港湾怀抱里不容得锁链与镣铐，但有时无形的镣铐比有形的钢铁更难打破。

阿泰尔振作精神，挪动麻木的双腿，从水渠下方的梁桥悄无声息地转移至这栋灰石大宅的窗台下方。一丛网球花蓬勃地生长在花坛里，闻起来粘稠而甜蜜。他听到这间卧室的房门被打开，传来屋主人和他带来的男妓的声音——他每次都带来同一个人，爱他爱得着了迷。可仍然将他卖到布拉弗斯来，为自己赚取更多的金币，还要每逢送来了更多奴隶后，就把人带来彰显庆祝。

你在铡刀之畔狂欢，阿泰尔心想，你嘲讽那雪亮刀刃上的血迹都是些不小心谨慎的蠢才——这里有一千座神，祂们不会遗漏。我们从不遗漏。

潘托斯人说高等瓦雷利亚语，男妓也同样回话。但他带着明显的维斯特洛高庭-河间地口音，甜美的腔调，和高庭提利尔的玫瑰一般甜美，而河间地的维斯特洛统治者艾林家以鹰作为标志。

是的，布拉弗斯的丝衣剑客们是孔雀，他们分道扬镳的黑白圣徒们是伯劳，但兄弟会是鹰。在黑暗的岁月里，据说他们的先辈前赴后继，抓瞎了龙的眼睛，让它坠落。

阿泰尔已经历经这样的“约会”三次，他知道潘托斯人的习惯，这只狐狸处处小心谨慎，只在这里轻松惬意——约莫真是因为他太爱他的夜莺了，他这么叫那个男妓。但这只夜莺不会唱歌，除非他特指的就只是对方在床上的声音。渊凯的训奴课程里教了他们怎么“春啼”，蠢才，这只夜莺大约在“毕业”时就是个高材生了。但仅仅如此还够不上让潘托斯人如此着迷，如此念念不释。

刺客听着，晌午的钟声响了，布拉弗斯的巨人腹中发出响彻天空的轰鸣，那让屋内飘出的人声变得模糊，但阿泰尔依旧听得真切，他已经熟悉他们的口音与俚语。男妓在轻轻地发笑，说他家乡也这样，每逢钟声响起，大家都难免吓一跳，尤其以那些红瓦屋上的鸽子。奴隶都常常谈论他们的家乡，他们给被从那里抢来或卖来，其中的大部分一生都不可能再回去。即便是回去了呢，世事变迁太快，家也不过是个物是人非的幻影罢了。况且旅途太艰苦，太漫长，多数人要么在路上就打了退堂鼓，要么就死在路上。

但是这个男妓不同，他谈论的口吻中似乎难觅乡愁，就好像他只不过是外出游历，在布拉弗斯稍作了些停留。潘托斯人也问他——你想回去吗？哦……甜心，我忘记你是打哪儿来的了，那些维斯特洛地名，叫我头疼，你是洛伊拿人吗？亲爱的？

——维斯特洛人拿山川河流命名，我小时候总背不住那些地图上弯弯曲曲的符号，谁记得住每每哪条河的支流的支流的名字都各是什么呢？男妓说——我是安达尔人，不过以前有人告诉我，我家还有些旧民的血统。您会喜欢这样吗？旧民是寒冷的北方民族，和您喜欢的夏日截然不同，但我只有那么一点点的冰凉，一点点。

他抓起潘托斯人戴满黄金和宝石的手，让那白花花的、柔软的玩意儿贴在自己胸脯上。准是这样，阿泰尔心想，他见过这些“交际花”的把戏。通常来说，身价高昂的交际花沿河摆渡，戴着面纱，带着随从，要见一面他们的真容都需要际遇与缘分。但是潘托斯人带来的这些“交际花”只是些三流的冒牌货……丧失了自由，于是手段也流于庸俗。

但这样的庸俗打动那爱他的潘托斯商人已经绰绰有余——旧民？哦，我知道，我知道……那些苍白的树木是他们的神。是的，你只有一点点冰凉，而且也只有如此一点儿惹人怜爱的苍白，不像那些多恩人……

——大人也喜欢多恩人的。男妓轻柔地说——我记得您称赞他们橄榄色的皮肤，以及长于骑射而带来的柔韧腰肢。

——我明白，布拉弗斯没法去打猎，让你怨我啦。

——一点儿无伤大雅的抱怨，大人，甜蜜总是需要点儿酸涩来调剂不是吗？您会因此怪我是个小气而娇纵的人吗？布拉弗斯很好，前几日我看见有两个穿丝衣的刺客在喷泉边决斗，一个杀了另一个，为了决定哪只港口上的猫儿是最甜蜜的猫儿。但是胜利者的小猫却把吻给了那个死者，留给他的只有一条沾了泪水和血的手帕。您瞧，就是如此。

——你好狠心呐！潘托斯人故作伤感，阿泰尔听到家具因为重心的改变而发出轻微的响声，男妓身上的首饰与衣料相互碰撞摩擦——现在说不定他趴在对方怀里了，说不定他们躺下了，说不定那只戴满黄金和宝石的手已经开始抚摸这只狠心的夜莺。

——你要我也为了你决斗吗？我的夜莺？若是我为你而死，你也要只留给我一条手帕？不，我不会那么做，从一开始就不会拿你和什么港口三流妓馆的婊子比较，倒不是因为我不敢和那群好斗的刺客证明我有多爱你……

他们不说话了。男妓在吻他的主顾，毋宁直白地说是主人好了！潘托斯人喜悦地迎接这一切，抚摸他，拨弄他身上的首饰和纱衣。黄金和银质的嵌片叮当作响，夜莺开始低低的唱歌。

阿泰尔在阴影里等待，他知道潘托斯人的门前有无垢者把守，如果可以，他不愿和这些从小就被阉割的奴隶战士做对手。一方面是因为他们严苛的训练会使他们很难对付，另一方面则约莫是因为一种傲慢的怜悯……

——我多想念您，大人，但您每次都会离开太久，海上的风浪让人难免忧心。数不胜数的船只离开夏日之海后便不见踪影。男妓呻吟着说道，那让他的声线发抖，从甜蜜变为纤细的糖丝。

潘托斯人的呼吸变得沉重，也变得粗鲁，好像是洞穴中休憩的棕熊。弥林人好举办角斗比赛，棕熊是他们喜爱的胜利者与牺牲品——你该许愿我每次都平安到来，你这恶毒的鸟儿呀！我或许不该将你留在这里，让你尝到了更多的甜头，便开始拿我和别人掂量多少了。阿泰尔腕下的袖剑缓慢地滑出，又收回，他挪动位置，从阳台的左侧来到右侧，来到房间内那张床的死角。

——您无需说这样的话，我……男妓的声音猛地停顿了一下，这只夜莺给人抓在了手里，瑟瑟地不敢挣扎了。过了一小会儿他才再次开口，拿又细又软的声音给他的主人讨饶——我如何才能忘得了您？您每次回来都只不过让我更加念想。毕竟只有您……只有您……

他又不说话了。

阿泰尔滑进了屋内。熏香的气味一下子浓烈了起来，酒水与鲜果的甜味同样。男妓身上的珠宝琳琳作响，肉体的热度好像在短短一瞬间就已经充满了房屋。妓院里该有什么声音，此处就有什么声音，阿泰尔一边藏入屏风后的阴影，一边想道，异样得烦躁。但是他呻吟的声音的确甜美，叫人明明想要记得那是渊凯人的罪行所致，却忍不住只想归为自己的功劳。

别看——不，目标在床铺上。需要一击毙命。可是那只夜莺怎么办？他与荆棘拥抱时候的歌声最动人。白痴，那时候门外的无垢者也会觉得“动人”了。那就一击毙命目标后捂住他的嘴把他拖下来。他在哪？在做一匹漂亮的小母马的活计呢。还是杀了他吧，让他不会唱歌的情况下也一击毙命——阿泰尔从镂空屏风的缝隙中看出去，看到那具潘托斯人称赞的：只有一点儿惹人怜爱的苍白的躯体。薄薄的汗水让它泛着微光，那些随着起伏跳动的首饰如同飞舞的萤火虫。蜡烛如此明亮，金澄澄的光……

原来他有双灰眼睛，阿泰尔想道。在男妓那飘忽的一瞥中——这只鸟儿露出一抹狡黠的笑容，像是一道留在宝石上的擦痕——别乱了阵脚，刺客的袖剑滑出剑匣，蓄势待发——阿泰尔目不转睛，步履挪动，悄无声息，只有影子亦步亦趋。而后，夜莺收回了目光，弯下光裸的背脊，伸出双手去捧住潘托斯人的脸庞，梳理他主人家汗津津的头发，揉捏那对红通通的耳朵。

阿泰尔意识到那从窗台外就开始隐约燃烧在腹部的火焰不是错觉。而过去三次“约会”中他的焦躁也并非……你缺乏意志和耐心，阿尔穆林多次告诫。但他却发现自己对此并不抗拒。只因你还没有吃到教训罢了，年轻人，鹰若狩猎时落得太快，总有一天会将自己摔死。

男妓捧着那张脸摇动腰肢，甜言蜜语，唱歌，让那张已经不那么年轻、血气上涌、柔软的宽脸庞被迷乱的笑容充满。潘托斯人不吝赞美，从不，随着那携着他颠簸的躯体忽然的缱绻而颤抖，投入更加狂热的挺动。就在此时，在他那甜美的夜莺捧着他的脸庞，让他情不自禁仰起脖颈时——一把利刃突来，要了他的性命。

只有死神乃真神。

尸体经历了短暂的震颤，阿泰尔伸手按住了尸体的肩膀让他不至于弄出什么会引起异常的动静。男妓依旧骑在原处，看着他，那双灰眼睛里某种直白而促狭的东西让他迟迟没能付诸行动。让夜莺拥抱它的荆棘。不。

他袖剑上滴着血，面孔在兜帽的阴影下明明灭灭。鹰不学着伯劳那样掩藏真实的面孔，不丢弃自我，只有“我”发誓时，“我”才是最为热忱的奉献者。

潘托斯人彻底断气了，男妓猛地颤抖了一下，给他抱怨。

“何必这么操之过急，”他说，慵懒而刻意地起身，手臂向后撑着床铺，让尸体的那根东西滑出了体内。精液流了出来。“我离结束还早着呢。”

下一刻，阿泰尔掐着他的脖颈将他从尸体上拽了下来，涌出的精液因此在他大腿上涂抹上了一条长长的痕迹。把它擦掉！但他的动作太急躁，念头刚一冒出就被胡乱伸出的双手所抛开。

他没有擦干剑刃就让它缩了回去，血液因此染满了双手。他杀了这里的主人，他们和尸体呆在一块儿。男妓的手臂缠上他的脖颈，他的灰眼睛，他的嘴唇上有一道伤疤，和阿泰尔仿佛镜像的两边。

“一个刺客，”他说，呼出有着金色葡萄酒甜蜜气息的热气，“不是穿丝衣的水舞者，不是侍奉千面之神的圣徒——哦，而是一只鹰。”

阿泰尔觉得他是个疯狂的家伙。装作是玫瑰与夜莺，实际上却是只在血门前怡然自得堆砌着成千上万来犯者尸身的谷地之鹰。可笑的念头。他的剑刃贴着对方的大腿，将血迹抹上了那片肌肤。这个自称的安达尔人的确苍白，衣料上垂落的水晶珠与黄金嵌片在苍白上反射出点点光斑，腿间半遮半掩的白色薄纱如同温泉上的乳雾。

这个疯狂的家伙摸到了他的胯下。“亲爱的，你想要奖励吗？不，不能这么说，因为我欢迎你，我的客人，哪怕我的主人恐怕要对此顿感冒犯——但是他已经死了，客人，你杀了他，你是房屋的新主人，而我成了你的客人了。我们彼此都对对方以礼相待如何，我听说多斯拉克人并不排斥这样的‘礼仪’，勇士，你走进来，证明了自己，我便这样欢迎你。”他张开双腿，缠上阿泰尔的身体，他送出亲吻，好像真当是某种礼貌似的，只在他的脸颊与下颌上轻柔地触碰。最后一吻落在阿泰尔的伤疤上，离嘴唇的距离叫人觉得可憎。

阿泰尔摸到尸体，尸体尚且温热，柔软——叫他的欲望只迸发得更热烈。沉默会帮助他消除一些对事实的认知，只有最强烈的知觉和感情被保留在此刻，让他忘乎所以。更何况，对方还要明知故犯，煽风点火，比他见过的任何一次都要热切——他也喜欢这个，为此阿泰尔心中生出了有害的甜蜜，有害——而且剧毒。他把男妓拖到床铺的另一侧，在尸体之畔上他，对方知道，这只维斯特洛的苍白的鹰狡诈地看他，趴在潘托斯人柔软的尸体上呻吟。

傻瓜，你要把那些无垢者引来了。不，不会的，他们对情爱的声音只会充耳不闻，因而这只夜莺肆无忌惮，棕红色的发丝与血迹交融，在他们的动作中将淡淡的红线涂抹在奶白色的尸体上。

“你比他好多了，”夜莺给他说。阿泰尔不得不意识到他声音里那些和他与潘托斯人说话时相似的东西，他为此加重了力道，一定足够给对方留下淤青。他的皮肤的确较之阿泰尔的更加苍白，光裸又饱满，用力掐住时很容易便留下了痕迹。痕迹。

那弄疼了他。“——我是说是真的！这可不是恭维，”但他并不是在为疼痛介意，他拥抱上来，乳头上的珍珠乳钉隔着衣料贴在阿泰尔胸膛上，“我喜欢你这么做，你瞧，你像个野蛮人一样干我，是不是我提到多斯拉克人使你有了这样的联想。他们也杀死敌对卡拉萨的勇士，杀死那个马王，然后就在他的尸体上占有他的妻子，他的卡丽熙——”他狡黠地笑，那笑容使得阿泰尔想到他盯住阴影中的自己的那一刻。他从没有体验过那样剧烈的谋杀的冲动，也从来没有……他的阴茎埋在对方体内，现在他清晰地认知到了这一点，他身下的肉体如此美妙，而且……

他大约是失败了，坠落了。风声如同尖啸的鬼魂，说他即将坠落于地。

“我想，刺客，你或许是因为杀人才如此兴奋吗？如果是我，我想我也会兴奋的——”他还在说话，夜莺的嘴。阿泰尔忍无可忍，抓住他的头发，抓住发丝间滑腻的血，去吻他的嘴唇，冲撞他身体深处。不要夜莺的歌声，他怀里的小鸟颤抖、欲拒还迎地挣扎，胸膛中有无法呼出的呻吟与尖叫在打转。

而后他感觉到那根抵在自己腹部的东西跳动了起来，他抽出阴茎，把人翻了过去，又一次操进去。我离结束还早呢。这只急促地喘着气的小鸟儿结束了，阿泰尔射在了他体内。

有那么一会儿，沉默如此可怕。而后床上的家伙爬起来，浑身汗水淋漓，腿间淌着两个人的精液，拉住刺客的手指。“凡人皆有一死。”他说。

“凡人皆需侍奉。”阿泰尔回答他。在这一刻，忽然感觉到了自己脸庞上的热度，试图躲闪。

男妓笑了笑，依旧甜蜜，却多了些别的东西，他的灰眼睛像是结霜的羽毛。“如果你需要，请你再来……来灰衣巷的玫瑰花开，哦，一个俗气的名字，便于隐藏，就请见谅吧。”他说，阿泰尔摸不清楚他的动机，但他刚才射过的阴茎的确因此隐隐又开始发硬。“当你才刚杀了一个人，若你还活着，就来找我吧。告诉她们你要找艾吉奥，你知道它在通用语里怎么说对吗？又或许你不会说也罢了，我会知道你来了的。”

那双灰眼睛转为灿烂的黄金，在烛光中看着他，盛满一切曼妙的东西。

“艾吉奥。”阿泰尔用通用语说道。一只鹰。

“是的。”艾吉奥笑起来，和一个与他年龄相仿的少年似的，凑过来吻他。“求你了，亲爱的，今日之后，我将每日都思念你的到来。”

—END—


End file.
